Things That Drew Shouldn't Do
by Intelligent Goddess 371
Summary: The bratty daughter of Aphrodite, also known as Drew, thinks that she's perfect. But is she? Yeah right. There are some things that she shouldn't do.
1. 1: Drew Should Not Babysit

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice!**

It was a beautiful sunny day, with clear blue skies. The birds were singing happily while delicately perched on the branches of the trees. But sixteen year old Annabeth Chase hadn't gotten a chance to enjoy the fresh air. She had to stay inside to babysit three irritating daughters of Hermes, Clara, Lillian, and Jane in the Big House of all places for some reason. And she was bored! They wouldn't do anything except for sitting on the couch and counting the holes dented into the ceiling. Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"Come on, do something! You can't just sit there all day!"

"You can't make us, Anniebell", sneered 8 year old Clara while flipping her brown curls over her skinny shoulder as if she was a lot older and snottier than she really was.

" It's Annabeth! You know what? I need a break!"

She went upstairs, slammed her fist down fiercely on a red button and threw a shining drachma into the mist that suddenly appeared from a little nozzle attatched to the side of the wall. Drew appeared in the mist. Annabeth thought that Drew could entertain the girls by using her charmspeak and asked her if she can babysit the girls while she could calm down. Drew agreed.

A few minutes later, Drew arrived at the house and Annabeth gave her a few dollars and lip gloss. " Ok Drew, I can trust you right?" Annabeth questioned.

Drew nodded. "Of course, the kids will be happy!" she said.

Annabeth nodded. "Alright, but if you do anything inappropriate, I will make sure that your mirrors won't live to see the next faces!" Then she slammed the door behind her. Drew smiled and shook her head.

"The hormones of teenagers," she said to herself.

Drew went to the living room to see the kids. She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Alright sweeties, makeover time!" The kids stared at Drew.

"What's a makeover?" 10 year old Lillian wondered. " It's an amazing ordeal that makes you guys look fabulous honey."

The girls were curious about makeovers so they let Drew pamper them with face masks, hair masks, manicures, and you get the idea. "Avocados are good for your hair and skin." Drew explained while mashing them up for the next mask. "And let's gossip about boys while our manicures dry!"

About 2 hours later, Annabeth returned. She expected that the girls were giving Drew a hard time. But instead, she found them in the dining room eating salad and rice for lunch. Annabeth turned to Drew.

"Well Drew, I had my doubts but your charmspeak finally got them off that ratty old couch!"

Drew smiled. "That's my specialty."

Annabeth approached the girls. "So what did you do with Drew today?"

4 year old Jane enthusiastically said, "We relaxed while she pampered us!" Annabeth smiled.

" I'm glad you enjoyed your day." But her smile melted when Lillian added,"And we also gossiped about boys and talked about how we're made!"

Annabeth glared at Drew. "Why would you poison their minds about sexual relationships? I thought I told you not to do anything inappropriate!"

Drew shrugged. " What do you expect? My mom is the love goddess."

**So, this is the first chapter. What do you think? Review!**


	2. 2: Drew Should Not Buy Presents

**A/N: I'm back! So this is the second chapter for this story. As you can see, I have changed the rating because, well, you'll see later. Hope you like it!**

After the whole babysitting thing, Annabeth had not forgotten her threat to Drew and shattered all of the mirrors that Drew could find. Drew decided to make it up to her as having the angry daughter of Athena on her bad side was NOT GOOD. She stood up from she'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, walked out the door of the Aphrodite cabin, and walked over to the Athena cabin. She found Annabeth using her laptop on one of the worktables. Annabeth seemed to have heard her come in because she looked up and her stormy gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want now Drew?" she demanded.

Drew sat beside her. "If you have any troubles, you can always look to me to help."

Annabeth gaped at her. Since when did Drew start being nice? But Annabeth has a huge problem and thanks to Drew's darned charmspeak, she found herself telling her.

"I have to find presents for the children at an all girls daycare, but all of the girls there are so picky!"

Drew thought for a moment and smiled, flashing her pearly whites. "I think I know what they would like."

" What makes you think that I can trust you?" Annabeth asked her.

Drew winked. "As a child of Aphrodite, I know that all girls like pretty stuff."

Annabeth thought for a moment and nodded, since she doesn't know anyone else who can help with things like this.

A long while later, Drew was in the daycare with the cart filled with presents. She started handing out the beautiful gold wrapped boxes to the little girls. They quickly started to unwrap them as if they'd eaten too much sugar, but instead of finding dolls or other toys, they found dare I say it... tampons! They all stared at the tampons blankly, with no clue about what they are.

"What's this?" they wondered aloud.

Drew enthusiastically replied, " They help you be prepared!"

" Really, how do you put them on?" they asked.

Drew beamed, happy that they seemed to be interested in her present. "It's very easy sweeties. All you have to do is..."

"NOOOOOOO!" screeched a familiar-sounding angry voice. Annabeth appeared at the doorway, her gray eyes turning dark. "Drew, why would you buy them tampons?"

Drew rolled her eyes and smirked, putting a hand on her raised hip. " Honey, what's wrong with preparing them?"

"They're 3 year olds!"

" Ever heard of early bloomers? And they say that Aphrodite kids have no brains."

"ARRGG!"

**Yeah, now you know why I have changed the rating. Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	3. 3: Drew Should Not Cook

**Has it been weeks already? Wow, time flies! I know I haven't updated in a loooooong time, but I updated, that's the important thing. This chapter is about cooking. I know it sounds kind of lame but you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover! Enjoy!**

Annabeth went out to eat at her favourite restaurant with her boyfriend Percy to calm down. She couldn't believe it! First the relationship talk and now tampons? Drew could be so immature! Like, who would do that?

Annabeth and Percy entered the building and sat down in their seats. They opened the menu and decided what they wanted. Then, a pretty asian waitress with long jet black hair and perfect makeup came by to take their orders. Hmmmm, why does the waitress look so familiar? Annabeth thought. But when the waitress turned her head to Annabeth's direction, she got a better look. And it was Drew!

Annabeth choked and grabbed Percy's hand. "It's Drew again! Ok backing away let's move move move!"

Drew held up her dainty hand. "Wait! Annabeth, there's nothing inappropriate about being a waitress and a chef!"

Annabeth was confused. "Why are you a waitress and a chef at the same time? And since when do you work?" she questioned.

"Most of the chefs and waitresses are sick tonight so they are low on staff. Now the manager promised to buy me the baby phat perfume collection if I have two jobs!" Drew explained.

Percy turned to Annabeth and nodded at her. "It's ok Annie. Like she said before, there's nothing inappropriate with being a waitress and a chef. It's just a job."

Annabeth sighed then sat back down, even though she had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

"Alright sweeties, what can I get for you?" Drew asked while taking out a notebook out of her pocket. Percy and Annabeth told her, then Drew entered a room with the smell of soup coming from it. Annabeth huffed.

"She better not mess up."

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Drew tied the apron around her body and went to her station. The boss came over and took her notebook with the orders. He examined it for a second, then turned to her.<p>

"Alright Drew, make the dishes look pretty!" he said in his booming voice. Then he left.

Drew tapped her chin. "Pretty, hmmm..." She got to work. But cooking was, as you might've guessed it, not one of her better talents. First, Drew burnt the crabs. Then she mistakened another chef's hat for a fish (it wasn't really her fault, that dude really needed to wash it!). And then, she added other stuff that she thinks it will make it look good. But in the end, it was a HUGE fail. The soup looked like a Poseidon child wannabe and the lobsters looked like they were trying to look sexy.

Drew groaned. "This looks even worse than Piper in the morning!" she wailed.

And then an idea occured to her.

Admittedly it wasn't the best idea, but it was the best she had.

Then when nobody was looking, she slipped her 'emergency' makeup kit out of the apron's giant pocket and applied the lipstick on the burnt spots of the crabs, mascara on the Poseidon kid wannabe, and so on. When she was done, she stepped back and admired her pretty work. "Perfect."

She went out the door with the trays in her arms and approached Percy and Annabeth's table. Drew placed the dishes in front of them. Annabeth stared at them for a moment then looked up at Drew and smiled.

"Finally! You didn't mess up!"

Drew beamed. "I know!" she said cheerily. Then went to another table to get the other customer's orders.

Annabeth took a big bite and frowned. "This doesn't taste right." she said while Percy gagged. "This tastes like, like..." Then Annabeth realized and froze. After a few seconds she snapped out of it and screamed so loud that everyone in the restaurant heard her. "DREW!"

**End of chapter 3. The next chapter will either be beauty classes or flirting. Which one do you think I should do next? And which rule is your favourite so far? You can always PM me or tell me in a review!**


	4. 4: Drew Should Not Flirt With Boys

**Guess who's back and updated quicker than last time? Anyway, in this chapter Drew shouldn't flirt. Yeah, probably #1 on her NOT TO DO list!**

For days, Drew had been following Annabeth everywhere as if she were a lost puppy desperate for a home. And using her charmspeak of course. But Annabeth was so mad, the charmspeak didn't work for once. After 3 days, Drew decided to give Annabeth some space so she left her alone. She will forgive her eventually. _Cause who can resist such a pretty face and charmspeak?_ Drew thought.

But if she can't bother Annabeth, what could she do? She had just applied her regular makeup all morning, and had already made those fail free guaranteed homemade hair masks. (At least she was good at something.)But when a cute Apollo boy walked past her, the idea occurred to her. Time to meet boys! She approached a group of sons of Hermes and smiled sweetly at them.

"Hey handsomes! What's up?"

For a moment all they did was stare at Drew blankly.

Then, Travis stood up and lied unconvincingly, "I'm 8 years old!" Before dashing off to his cabin.

"I have a girlfriend!" said Connor and followed his brother. A boy she didn't know just stood up without saying a word and ran as if a pack of hellhounds were after him.

Drew huffed. "You'll come back! Because they always come back!" she yelled after them.

She spotted a boy with black hair and black clothes. This boy looked like he has attitude!

"Me likey!" Drew said to herself. She placed a red manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey sweetheart! What's your name?" The boy she was holding on to turned around and it was Nico! Drew gulped and blushed a beet red and dropping her arm.

"Um, hey, Hades child! You are rocking out that look!" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Get a life! I'm 13!" he exclaimed. Then turned on his heel and walked away.

Drew then saw Jason Grace flipping his coin sitting just by the arena. She gasped with delight and stopped, looking around to make sure that Piper was not there. And no Piper! Drew's lip glossed lips pinched into a smile and skipped towards Jason. She sat with him.

"Hello Jason! Looking handsome as usual!" Jason stared at her nervously.

He really felt uncomfortable but Drew obviously didn't get the point.

"You look buffer than usual. Do you work out?" she questioned while placing her hand onto his arm. Jason gulped.

"Um, uh... n-n-no. But I do a l-"

Out of nowhere, Piper Mclean jumped onto Drew's back!

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" she shrieked into her ears. Drew rolled her eyes but they looked scared at the same time.

"You can't make me sweetie!" she shouted back. She crouched down and flipped Piper off her shoulder. Piper landed on her butt. Her nostrils flared. She got up, brushed the dirt off her pants and charged at Drew with Kaloptris gleaming in the sunlight.

Drew dodged her blow just in time but she crashed into Percy.

She gasped. "Look what you made me do! I broke a nail!"

Percy examined her nail and shrugged.

"It looks fine Drew, what are you talking about?"

Drew raised a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Piper should not know!"

Percy twitched. "But it's true, it looks fi-"

"PERCY! SHUT IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I"M JUST TRYING TO GET PIPER IN TROUBLE!" She clamped her hand over her mouth but Piper already heard that obviously.

She pulled out her dagger again but Drew backed away and pushed Jason aside.

"Um, he's yours! Percy is my new love interest!" She turned to Percy and smiled. "So, are you free tonight?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I have a-"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Annabeth finished for him. Drew facepalmed. She couldn't believe that she forgot about Annabeth and Percy!

Annabeth approached Drew with her gray eyes darker than usual, a weirdly strange smile on her face, like she really hated Drew but was happy for a chance to... impose graphic violence upon her. Drew crouched a little.

"Is this the part where you will smash the rest of my mirrors and ruin my makeup?" she whispered. Annabeth towered over Drew and grinned.

Then said, "Actually, I was going to fight you, but that is actually a good idea! Thanks!" She skipped towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Drew sobbed. "I just had to mention that idea." Wailing, she ran after her, leaving a very confused Percy behind.

**Poor guys, they must've felt really awkward! Tee hee. Didn't you just loved their reactions? And Annabeth's? **

**R.I.P Silena Beauregard. I know that it would make more sense if I put it on my first chapter because Silena was a much nicer counsellor for the Aphrodite cabin than Drew. But hey, I still said R.I.P didn't I? That's the important thing. **

**Chapter 5 is on the way, I'm still brainstorming ideas. I honestly don't know how long this story is going to last. Maybe a few more chapters and I'll stop if I run out of ideas. But my goal is to post at least 10 chapters altogether. **

**Love it? Hate it? Come on guys, don't be shy! Isn't the vivid blue review button below like Drew's charmspeak? It is so tempting isn't it? To avoid the tempted feeling, all you have to do is push it, and it will be all over. Share your thoughts in a review! Pretty please with cherries, whipped cream, rainbows, unicorns, sparkly things and happiness on top REVIEW! **

** R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W**

** !**


	5. 5: Drew Should Not Ask For Definitions

**A/N: Drew should never ask Annabeth definitions for words because it's always the wrong stuff. Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I'm worried that I might over do it. **

After a few days, Annabeth seemed to forgive Drew. Because they were now even and plus, who could blame her, she's a daughter of Aphrodite! But one day, when Annabeth was sitting on a bench in the Athena cabin working on some inventions, Drew ran inside and sat with her.

"Annabeth, what does constipated mean?" Annabeth nearly choked on her saliva.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

Drew nodded impatiently. "Yes, what does it mean? Is it makeup? Jewelery? Boys?"

Annabeth swallowed. "Um, one question first, where did you hear that word?"

Drew huffed. "I overheard the Stoll brothers planning a prank and they said it. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?"

Annabeth cleared her throat and whispered, "Ok Drew, well, um, it means that you're having trouble going to the bathroom."

Drew's eyes widened. "Really? But how is it hard? All you have to do is-" Annabeth held up a hand in a stop-right-there gesture, her face contorted slightly in disgust.

She took a deep breath and said, "Yes Drew, but sometimes, it just is."

But Drew didn't stop. "Alright. Have you ever been constipated before?"

Annabeth clenched her teeth. "I WOULDN'T KNOW AND WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? ASK ME SOMETHING ELSE!" Drew held up her arms in a surrender and calm down motion.

"Alright, alright, no need to yell."

Then she continued to ask about more definitions. They have been blocked due to discretion.

"Annabeth, what does-" "STOP! I'D RATHER BE IN YOUR BEAUTY CLASSES THAN TELL YOU DEFINITIONS!" Drew's face lit up.

"Oh, good idea! Gotta start planning!" Then she ran to her cabin.

Annabeth sighed. "I just had to tell her that."

Inside her, her mind began to scream, we're doomed, DOOMED!

Although of course, being the sanely daughter of Athena, she did not scream that aloud.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not going to tell you this because you get the point and you might get tired of me saying this but please review!**


	6. 6: Drew Should Not Host Beauty Classes

**A/N: I would like to thank Darknesse Sidhe for editing my story. In this chapter, Drew should not host beauty classes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth still highly regretted about the whole beauty classes thing, because the very next day Drew invited her, Percy, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie, Will, and all of their friends to the Aphrodite cabin for the beauty classes, and thanks to her charmspeak, they were all forced to come.

When everyone arrived, Drew came up to the front of the room which is by the pink door and clappped her hands to get their attention.

"Hello sweeties! Welcome to Drew's beauty classes!" Everyone groaned. And yet, to everyone's chagrin if not surprised, Drew continued. "This class will help you guys look fabulous! First, I shall tell you some rules and advice that would not make you look fabuloso!"

"Rule number one: Never look like Piper," Clarisse muttered to herself.

Drew heard that because she nodded and pointed at her. "Yes! Exactly! Never, ever look like Piper!" But Drew hadn't realized that Piper was by the doorway. Piper frowned at those words.

"At least I don't look like a barbie!" she defended.

Drew spun around to face her. "I'm busy teaching a class so I would appreciate it if you don't interrupt!"

Piper rolled her eyes but left the cabin, which was clear that she wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with Drew. Drew sighed and turned to face her audience again. "Ok, so that's rule number one." Then, she paused.

Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her next rule. Then Annabeth spoke out, "What are the rest of the rules?" Drew shrugged and muttered, "I don't really know. Never look like Piper is all I can think of."

Katie snorted. "What's the point of hosting beauty classes when you only have one rule?"

Drew glared at her. "I'm helping you not to look like a tomato!" Katie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I do not look like a tomato! Just because I'm a daughter of Demeter does not mean that I look like a vegetable!"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now, I have made this lipstick that would make your lips red and smooth like a baby's bottom!"

Nobody commented for that. Drew cleared her throat. "Never mind. Anyone who would like to try it?"

When nobody volunteered, she picked Annabeth. Annabeth sighed but came up anyway. She grabbed the lipstick and applied it to her lips. She twisted the cap back on and smacked her lips together. Drew stared at her, waiting for Annabeth to say something.

"Well, what do you think? Did it make your lips feel fabulous?"

Annabeth turned to her and smiled. "This tastes like cherries! I love cherries!"

Everyone gasped. That's not the Annabeth they know!

Annabeth skipped over to Percy and stared into his sea green eyes. "That's the colour of grass! Cool!" Then she went to Clarisse and frowned at her. "Why does this girl look like she's going to turn everyone into eatable meat?"

Clarisse smiled at her. "I'm not going to do that but I would love to for some people.

"Cool!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Just then, Mr. D walked in with his usual bored face. Annabeth grinned and pointed at him.

"Hey look! It's the wine dude!" Dionysus glared at her but ignored her comment. He just said for what he came to say.

"Everyone needs to go back to their regular activities. Chiron's order."

Everyone smiled and walked out. Except for Annabeth. "Your hair is the colour of grapes!"

Dionysus backed away, clearly creeped out by her new strange behaviour. "Um, sure." Then he walked out.

Annabeth turned to Drew. "I like glitter, don't you?" Drew beamed. "Yeah!"

**A/N: In the next chapter, Annabeth is going to get back to normal and will get mad at Drew again after everyone tells her what happened. Plea- Yeah, never mind. You know what to do!**


	7. 7: Drew Should Not Handle Magic

**A/N: After a few months of after school activities, assignments, and my trip to Asia, here it is, chapter 7. I apologize for taking too long, but so far, this is the longest chapter for this story. So I guess this is worth it. The later chapters might also be long like this, or longer (mysterious smile). I know that this story is girly, but that does not mean that I am either. I just want to point that out. (I mean, Drew is the daughter of Aphrodite so what do you expect?) I would like to thank Darknesse Sidhe, for beta reading. You are doing a great job, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is this fanfic, and any of my OC's that I've created.**

After what seemed like forever, Annabeth finally recovered from the lipstick's magic, and the minute she saw Drew doing her nails and everyone had left, she got an idea and ... well ... you should know the daughter of Athena pretty well so I don't have toexplain what had happened. If you're really interested in what happened, then let's just say that Drew screamed at Annabeth for wasting such perfect and beautiful nail polish, and Drew walked out of the Aphrodite cabin with painfully broken high heels.

The next day, Drew decided to use her charm speak and reason with Annabeth. She left her cabin to go find her, but; sadly, the sight of the son of Jupiter got Drew distracted. She squealed with delight.

"Hey Jason!" she yelled.

Jason looked in her direction and waved. She smiled, but her smile melted when she saw Piper approach Jason.

"Hey, Jason. You forgot your helmet. You don't want to have your head split, do you?" the cabin leader joked as she handed it over.

Jason laughed. "Of course not. And besides, I would like to meet this Percy Jackson guy," he answered.

The teenage daughter of Aphrodite narrowed her eyes with jealousy as she saw Piper with Jason Grace. Especially when Jason had a small smile on his face - how come he never smiled like that at Drew? Drew was prettier, she knew a lot about love, and she wasgreat with fashion, right? So what did Jason see in Piper?

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as they walked passed her. But Jason didn't even seem to notice her. A hurt look crossed Drew's face. The demigods who walked passed her saw that look on her face were confused. But they didn't bother asking her, for they knew that the beauty queen would freak out if they stuck their noses in her business.

Drew sat down on the grass, her shoulders slumping as she crossed her legs. What had she done that made Jason hate her? Well, he didn't hate her...right? She wanted to know so badly, so she closed her eyes to think. Just then, she heard the voice of Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate, the magic goddess. She wondered what was so great about magic. I mean, how was it important and interesting? Nothing was more interesting than romance, makeup, clothes, right? And magic was about cards, invisibility, and potions and... potions!

A potion is the answer! She smiled. With her charm speak, she could ask them to make a potion to make Jason like her! She stood up, brushed off her jeans (even though there was not a speck of dirt on them anyways) and followed Lou Ellen back to her cabin. Lou Ellen entered and Drew managed to sneak in just before the door swung closed.

She looked around and saw shelves and shelves of potions, magic books, and other supplies they might need for magic. Some of the objects were unusual such as paper, dirt, rocks, shells, and makeup. Just seeing the makeup made her sick. Why would they use makeup to do magic?

Suddenly, Drew felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"How did you get here?" a voice asked.

Drew turned around to see the face of twelve year old Serena. She may have be a twelve year old, but she sure knew how to speak for herself. When she needed to, however, she can also be apologetic. On her head was long thick black hair in French braids, purple eyes that seemed like they were going to cast a spell on whoever messed with their owner, and a wide mouth. In her mouth, she had two rows of white teeth with purple braces. Drew sighed with relief and placed her hand over her chest. "Thank goodness you're here!" she said.

Serena stepped back, shocked. Usually when Drew was around, she would've said, "Those shoes are so last season, you need a date, you need to be careful with the blush.." and so on and so forth. But now, Drew was glad to see her? Had she touched one of the potions and turned nice?

"Hey! Answer me!" Drew exclaimed rudely with a frown.

"I guess not," Serena muttered.

Drew curiously stared at her. "What did you just say?" she wondered aloud.

"Nothing! Anyway, why are you here?"

She hesitated for a second, then said it. "I-I need a love potion," she replied.

Serena coughed. "A love potion? Seriously? A daughter of Aphrodite with a love potion? But your mother is the goddess of-"

"I know that! But I need to have one so just do your magic and make me one this instant!"

Serena placed her hands on her hips and lifted herself up by standing on her toes so she could meet Drew in the eye. "Too bad."

Drew sighed, then smiled sweetly at the 12 year old. "Listen ... honey? I am a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, and I have a talent for charm speaking. But this clueless guy just doesn't get it. So I suggest that you make me this potion right now or else my cabin will vandalize your cabin with makeup for the whole month! Now make me this potion now!" she demanded as she raised her voice with each word.

"Drew, even if I want to make you one, I'm new here. Lou Ellen and my siblings are doing their own stuff," Serena explained.

"But don't you see that I need it badly?" Drew asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Drew," she apologized.

Drew stubbornly tapped her high heeled foot against the wooden floor, furiously crossed her arms over her chest, and frowned. "No! I will not accept this! I will be standing right here in this cabin waiting for my potion, even if it takes me all day or all night! I don't care of you're tired, or busy, I will refuse to leave until I have a love potion right in my hands! I want the potion now!" she demanded again.

Serena sighed, she knew that Drew would do anything to get the potion done her way. "Okay Drew, you should expect it in a few minutes. But don't expect it to be perfect and exactly the way you want."

Drew smirked, butthen changed it into a mischievous and sly smile. So she made herself at home and sat on a chair, watching the daughter of the magic goddess make her magic. She poured water into a flask. Then, threw in things that came from the jars on the shelves. Like a rainbow trapped in (how is that even possible?), a swan's eyeball, a stone, and worst of all, she asked for Drew blood.

"Why should I give you my blood?" she whined.

"Do you want this potion to be finished or not?" Serena pointed out.

Drew pressed her lips together, then nodded. Serena pulled out a dagger from her boot and asked for Drew's hand. She stuck it out, and Serena quickly swiped the dagger across her palm. For once, scarlet red blood gushed out of the Aphrodite girl. Just looking at the blood made Drew want to vomit, but Serena begged for her to not do that. So Drew had to bite the inside of her cheeks. Drew gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as Serena collected the blood and spilled it into the flask.

"I need a piece of your hair."

"But-"

"Relax! It's not going to be the end of the world if you lose a piece of hair! You have a lot of hair, and you'll grow more!"

Drew growled. "Fine!" And she plucked a hair off. It was painful, to remove hair from scalp. She held up the strand. "I'll miss you, Annie."

Serena giggled as Drew handed over the hair. And you know what she did? She excluded it and left it on the side!

"Hey!"

"I just wanted to see you pluck out a hair for once," admitted Serena in the middle of her laughing fit.

Drew glared dangerously at Serena, but she quickly recovered. She grabbed a small spoon, and then used it to stir the mixture together.

When she was done, she poured the liquid into a glass bottle. Then, she unenthusiastically made her way over to the Asian daughter of Aphrodite. Serena dropped the bottle onto her lap, and Drew frowned at her as she did.

"Careful! These jeans are brand new!"

"Oh, whatever! Just wash them if it does spill, common sense!" she shot back venomously.

Drew rolled her eyes. "Okay, how does this work exactly? Do we both have to drink the potion?"

Serena shook her head. "No, this is not like Wizards of Waverly Place. Once he drinks it, he will fall in love with the first girl he sees. Which means that you will to be right in front of him. Got that?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "I'm not dumb you know."

"Just say that you get it! Anyway, here is a band aid for your wound, before you start nagging me for one."

Once Drew got her band aid on, she took the bottle in her hands and stormed out of the Hecate cabin and slammed the door behind her loudly. She arrived at her cabin, plopped down on her hot pink bed, and twisted the cap off of the bottle. She stared blankly at the magic liquid that would change her life forever. 'Yes, he would be mine!' she thought to herself.

She cautiously took a big whiff of the potion, and she pulled back right away and wrinkled her nose at the strong smell. She shuddered, then drifted her eyes over to the liquid. It was a beautiful shade of a red ruby colour, and it was making tiny little waves as her hand moved.

Drew shut her eyes and hugged the bottle tightly. "This better work," she said to herself.

So she poured the potion into a coblet and made her way outside. She scanned the whole area and saw no sign of Jason. All she saw was Annabeth sword fighting (probably taking a break from architecture), the Apollo kids doing archery, her cabin mates sitting by the lake gossiping, and the other kids doing their daily activities. But no Jason.

She huffed and stomped her foot. Where is he? Drew pouted. And things just got worse. Will was taking a break from archery and he began choking. Drew had no idea why, but he was bright red, his eyes bulging out, desperate for air. He saw the bottle that Drew was holding and snatched it from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

But he already gulped down the liquid. And Drew forgot how the potion worked, because she was still right in front of him once he was done. That's when she remembered. Unfortunately, she was too late, because that's when Will smiled at her dreamily.

"NOOOO! This cannot be happening!"

~Two hours later~

Drew arrived in the forest and had her hands on her knees and was panting and gasping for breath. She looked behind her and saw that Will was not behind her. She could not believe that the Hecate cabin wouldn't help her!

_*Flashback*_

_"Will fell in love with me! You've got to come up with a potion that'll break the spell!" Drew exclaimed._

_Lou Ellen snorted, while Serena sighed. "Drew, I already told you how the spell works. How come you didn't move out of the way the minute he took the flask?"_

_"Hey, excuse me for trying to not ruin my hair for running away! Now look at my hair! I have to run away from him, and now my curls are a mess!" she complained._

_"Hey, on the bright side, at least you have something to do other than painting your nails," Lou Ellen cackled._

_"Look, we're sorry, but we have to save our magic for the rest of the day," Serena apologized._

_*End of flashback*_

"When will this nightmare end?" she said to herself.

Suddenly, Will emerged from the bushes. Drew groaned, "Oh no, not again."

"Hello, my little angel," he said.

"I am not your angel! Now go away!"

"I cannot leave my little angel!" And with those words, he pulled out a bouquet and handed it to her.

Just then, Jason Grace strolled past. Drew squealed of happiness and relief and pounced at him. "Jason! Where were you? I've been worried sick! Do you have any idea on how horrible this day has been?"

"Um...what's wrong?" he asked.

Drew pointed at Will. "He's what's wrong! He drank a love potion and then he fell in love with me because I was the first girl he saw."

"Okay, okay, time out. First, why did he drink a love potion?" he asked with inquisitive eyes.

Drew placed a hand on her hip. "Don't you see, sweetie? You and I are perfect for each other, but you just won't accept that fact! So I asked Serena, the daughter of Hecate to make me a love potion so you'll realize that we are destined to be together! But this archery dude ruined everything!"

Jason awkwardly blinked at her. "Um, no offense but we are not destined to be together."

Drew giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder as she batted her eyelashes. "Don't be ridiculous hon, of course we are!"

Will gasped. "Hey! What are you doing with my woman?" he demanded accusingly.

"Um, she's not even my girlfriend so calm down."

"Oh I see how it is! You want to fight? Then we shall fight! The winner gets Drew!"

Jason raised his hands just above his waist and moved them into a calm-down motion. "Okay man, we are not having a fight because I don't like her. So there you go!"

"The fight begins now!" he announced as he tackled Jason to the ground.

"Dude!" he shouted as Will took out a dagger and raised it above his head.

"FOR DREW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jason got out of the position and turned his coin into a sword. "For the last time, we are not dating!"

Will froze. "Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He smiled as he put the dagger away.

Drew approached Jason with tears spilling out of her eyes. "Y-you don't like me?"

He gulped. "Um, no! I don't hate you, I just feel that we are not destined to be together like you said we would, that's all," he explained quickly.

Drew sobbed harder. "Liar! You just told him that you don't even like me! I cannot be with a man who lies to me! You know what? We are done! I don't want to speak or talk to you ever again, I am breaking up with you!"

Jason just stood there in silence as Drew walked away. "Um...we were never in a relationship but okay."

Will recovered because his eyes widened and he looked around his surroundings with a confused expression on his face. "Jason? Where am I? The last thing I remember...I was...choking on a piece of my sandwich..."

Jason patted his back with comfort. "Don't worry man, everything is back to normal. You should be going back to archery now."

"Yeah, I should." He grabbed his arrows and went back to the archery place.

The son of Zeus smiled. Finally, Drew wouldn't have to bother him again. Everything is back to the way it was supposed to be ... for now.

~Athena Cabin~

Drew strolled in the Athena cabin. "Today was the worst day of my life, Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked up from her laptop and gave her a frown. "Um, who invited you here, Drew?"

Drew glared at her. "A woman is hurt right now so would it hurt for a little empathy and support?"

Annabeth closed her laptop. "Okay, what happened?"

"I...broke up with Jason," she answered as she choked back her tears.

The confused daughter of Athena blinked at her. "Well...um...uh...I um...that's too bad..." she replied awkwardly.

Drew nodded. "I know."

Annabeth stood up and pointed at the door. "Okay, I am sorry that happened to you, so have a great afternoon!"

"Wait, wait! This is the part where you say that everything will be okay, I will find another guy because who could resist such a gorgeous face?"

"Well, okay I said what you just said so have a great life and watch out for any monsters!" Annabeth said as she enthusiastically pointed at the door again.

Drew gasped, which was clear that she was offended that Annabeth wanted her to leave the cabin, after everything that had happened! That girlneeded to be more sympathetic! She figured she'd explain what happened in order for the sympathy to come. And she did. The potion, Will, and Jason ... the boy who broke her heart.

"Well, that sucks for you," Annabeth carelessly told her as she opened her laptop again.

"So ... you're saying that I let that little girl cut my palm, let blood gush out of my body for once, and plucked a beautiful hair, for nothing?!" Drew exclaimed.

Annabeth shrugged without any expression. "Yeah, pretty much."

"That's not fair!" She folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Annabeth laughed and looked at the furious, frustrated, and crazy daughter of Aphrodite. "This is the reason why you should not have anything to do with potions. Or magic."

"Well, this sucks," Drew complained.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you learned your lesson today!"

She didn't look on the bright side. Instead, that brought more tears. "You're like Lou Ellen!" she whined as she stormed out of the cabin, leaving a very confused Annabeth behind.

"How am I like Lou Ellen?" she wondered out loud. Then shrugged. "Oh well, on the bright side, at least she finally got out of the cabin!"

She went back to her laptop and began brainstorming ideas to make Daedalus' inventions, as if nothing had happened.

End of chapter seven.

To be continued in chapter eight...

**A/N: Chapter 8 is also ready, so I will post it when I feel that I should. This means that you will expect it to be coming up in a few days, so please stay with me! Please review, and tell me what you think of this chapter. If it needs some improvement, you just want to comment, or give me an idea.**


	8. 8: Drew Should Not Compliment Anyone

**A/N: This author gave me so many ideas, and all of them were unique and very well thought of. This is one of them. I slightly changed this idea, but it was still wonderful. Thank you KatieElizabethGrace. And I might use more of them in the future.**

**My beta reader Darknesse Sidhe is not here right now, so I have to beta read this chapter by myself. My number one error in writing is mixing up the past tense and present tense words with each other. So please excuse those.**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Heroes of Olympus, but Rick Riordan does. The only things I own are my OC's and this fanfic.**

Even though it's hurtful and absolutely obnoxious when Drew insults everyone, but that doesn't mean that her compliments are any better. Trust me. I know it sounds silly and in your mind, you might go all, "Drew can compliment nicely? Wow, that's gotta be good!" But really, no. It all started one day when Drew decided to be nice for once. Just in case you were wondering, no, her compliments weren't a part of her charmspeak. It was a mystery why she decided to be nice, but everyone suspected that there was something in the potion that she drank. But still, she would compliment and insult you at the same time, you would still want to kill her. I guess she will always have some bratty spots, no matter what magic potion she drinks.

So anyway, her first 'compliment' was to Annabeth. Drew had lost her lipstick and she figured that it had slipped out of her pocket when she was in the Athena cabin. So she walked outside, still in her hot pink silk pajamas and pink diamond slippers, and knocked on the door of the Athena cabin. The door opened, revealing a very exhausted Annabeth. Under her eyes were unattractive purple eyebags, her stormy gray eyes darker than usual, her clothes messed up, and her blond locks limp.

"Yes?" she asked sleepily.

"Hi, Annabeth! May I come in to look for my lipstick?" Drew bursted out.

The confused daughter of Athena stared at her blankly, for her unexpected enthusiasm. "Um, okay but make it quick. I don't want you to make a lot of noise and wake up my brothers and sisters."

Drew nodded without arguement and strolled inside the cabin. She turned to face Annabeth and smiled at her. "You look nicer than usual!"

"Excuse me? I couldn't sleep all night because of my headache, which had caused these bags to appear and made myself look a mess... and you say that I look nicer than usual?! So what are you trying to say? That my normal look is-"

"Annabeth, calm down. You'll wake your siblings!" Drew said.

The gray eyed girl slapped her hand against her forehead, and shook her head.

Drew added, "And besides, take it as a compliment! You look like you just got a bad hair day, but I still said something nice about it to make you feel better! Even though those eyebags make you look like you want to kill someone."

"That's it, I don't care about your lipstick, get out!" she demanded as she pushed Drew toward the exit and slammed the door.

Drew frowned but said nothing. For once, she didn't care about makeup.

Later that day, she saw Piper sitting on her bed in the Aphrodite cabin. She was sharpening her blade, but stopped when Drew sat beside her. Piper twitched and raised her blade. "You do remember that I can use this."

Drew gasped. "Why do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything to you!" I guess it's obvious that she didn't remember that she was a snob that time. "I think you're very pretty," she added.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Drew, either you're sick, or just want something from me."

"What are you talking about? You are, I mean it! I really like your hair, but it would look prettier if you part it to the right. Then all of the boys will drool over you!"

Piper smiled at her for the first time. "Thank you."

"Oh and you might want to lose that hideous necklace. It doesn't look good with your pretty face," Drew told as she pointed at the silver star pendant with a dull shine.

Piper's smile melted. "My dad gave this to me. How dare you insult it!" she screamed.

The black haired daughter of Aphrodite backed away as her half sister pulled out her dagger again. "Please keep that away from me!" she begged as she ran out of the Aphrodite cabin.

Piper had been chasing Drew around the cabin area for about five minutes, but Piper stopped following her after Drew ran towards the strawberry fields. Drew looked back and sighed with relief. She had no idea why everyone was so grouchy when all she did was gave them compliments. The hurt Aphrodite girl pressed her lips together.

"Um, Drew?"

The voice startled Drew, and she looked up to see the face of Katie Gardner. "Yeah?"

"You're stepping on the strawberries," the daughter of the agriculture goddess explained slowly.

Drew looked down and gasped. She carefully stepped off of them and turned to face Katie. "Please accept my apology, you grow such delicious strawberries," she apologized.

Katie cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "You want something from me, Drew? If you lost your lipstick, then that's your problem."

She shook her head. "No, I mean it. You Demeter kids are such hard workers. Even though you can work too hard and turn grumpy sometimes. Like you for example!"

Katie really wasn't in the mood to argue with the beauty queen, so she placed her hand on Drew's shoulder and the other against her back. "Come on Drew, I'll take you to back to your cabin."

And with that, she took Drew back to the Aphrodite cabin, as the potion began to wear off.

**A/N: What do you think? Please stay tuned for chapter nine.**


End file.
